A Wild Beach Party
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: It is the beginning of summer and Amy throws a huge party at the beach, how insane will it be? There will be drama, violence, romance, and other crazy things! Filled with OC's. Rated M for reasons. May include lemons. A story for me, and my friends Aliciathewolf45 and LexiChick08! Includes Shadamy, Silvaze x SilverxOC, MightyxOC, Sonally, ScourgexOC, TailsxOC and EspioxOC!
1. Preparing the Invitations

**Hey everyone! Today is the first day of summer so I decided to make a short chapter story about this! Ok let's get serious, this story is rated M because of profanity, violence, some weird but wild things, sex scenes (Not that many but some), content that won't be good for kids and other people, and other bad contents so if you're a kid just wandering around through stories to read, I warn you don't read this one. Anyways, remember of these characters belong to Sega except Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45, Lexi, Leona, Madea and Jaye belongs to LexiChick08, and Aurora, Lily, Mari Lynn and Carmen belongs to me.**

**Just in case I will name the Sonic characters that are in this: Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Sash, Lien Da, Sally, Cream, Tails, Manic, Mephiles, Scourge, Sonia, Knuckles, Rouge, Dr. Eggman, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Mighty.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

It was June 20, the day before summer and the girls had important things to do. The girls Rouge, Amy, Carmen, Blaze, and Alicia had to deliver the invitations. They planned to have a huge party at the beach, and they were celebrating for the first day of summer!

The girls sat on the white couch, which was in a huge house near the beach. The white bat groaned while rubbing her head, they finally finished making all the invitations they had did all night. As she was about to fall asleep, she suddenly felt something hit her on the head and yelped in pain. She angrily looked at the black hedgehog with the pink streaks, who had put the huge book she hit Rouge with down on the table.

"Keep your ass awake!" She demanded, "We still have to deliver the damn invitations!"

Rouge angrily growled at her, "You didn't have to hit me with a freaking book!"

Carmen hissed back, "You wouldn't stay awake!"

"Like you care, you should mind your own fucking business!

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Whatever bitch"

The pink hedgehog wearing a red tank top, white jeans and sandals walked in and went in the middle of the girls, "Enough! We don't have time to deal with this!" Amy yelled.

Rouge and Carmen glared at each other coldly before looking at Amy.

"Who do we have to wait on?" Rouge asked, hearing Carmen mocking her and snicker.

"We have to wait for Alicia and Blaze to come" Amy told, then her eyes widened, "Speaking of them, what the hell is taking them so long?"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The purple cat and the brown wolf with angel wings sat in Blaze's car with their heads down, stuck in traffic. Blaze angrily growled and slammed her fist on the wheel, making the horn honk.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG, DRIVE ALREADY WILL YA!" She shouted with her head out the window.

Alicia's eyes quickly shot open when she heard her yell, she even jumped up a bit.

"Calm down Blaze, we'll make it on time" Alicia told with a tired voice.

Blaze glanced at her and hissed, "We've been stuck in here for a FUCKING HOUR!"

Alicia groaned, "I rather not go, because Amy's gonna kill us" She placed her hand on her forehead.

Blaze stuck her head out the window, "MOVE IT OR I'LL BURN YOU TO DEATH!"

Alicia shook her head and groaned, "Oh god…."

**Another hour later:**

The girls finally pulled up right in front of three angry women with their arms crossed.

Blaze nervously laughed and told, "Sorry, we were stuck in traffic".

Carmen rolled her eyes again, "About time you two showed up".

Amy grabbed the bag of invitations and handed some to each girl.

"Listen up everyone" Amy ordered and placed the huge pouch in front of them, "We all will be delivering at least invitations for each of us"

"Great" Carmen scoffed, and then ended up being punched on the shoulder by Rouge.

Carmen growled at her, and then turned her attention back to Amy.

"Alright here it comes, Rouge you will deliver these to Shadow, Knuckles, Mighty, Sonia and Manic" Amy told while handing them to Rouge, "Alicia you will deliver these to Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mephiles and the Lilacs" She handed them to Alicia, "Blaze deliver these to Silver, Tails, Lily, Aurora, and Dr. Eggman"

All the girls except Amy widened their eyes as Carmen gasped, "EGGMAN IS INVITED!? I HATE THAT EGG SHAPED BALD HEADED BIMBO!"

"I'm surprised Amy" Rouge gasped while looking away.

"Why are you inviting him?" Blaze questioned while crossing her arms.

Alicia walked up to Amy and shook her violently, "Remember when he tried to get rid of us?"

Amy nodded her head and gently pushed her aside, "he also helped us save the world that one time, and he needs a break from plotting evil things".

Carmen put her hands on her hips, "Yeah but he's a freak".

"Shut up Carmen!" Amy yelled, "He's invited either you like it or not!"

All of the girls groaned in frustration as Amy continued, "Carmen deliver these to Lien Da, Mari Lynn and Scourge".

Carmen's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "Ok, I get Mari and Lien, BUT WHY THAT DOUCHE BAG! HE TRIED TO GET FRESH WITH ME THAT LAST TIME! AND HE IRRITATES ME WHEN HE CALLS ME NAMES LIKE, 'BABE'!"

"How come she gets to deliver three?" Rouge asked.

Amy growled, "First of all Carmen stop all that yelling and get over it, Second I realized there wasn't enough but she won't be back the quickest since she has to deal with Scourge" She snickered as Carmen stuck up the middle finger.

Amy quickly glanced at Carmen with a dirty look before continuing, "And I deliver these to Sonic, Sally and Cream, everyone we will meet up here when were all done, now off with you all"

Blaze and Carmen teleported together, Rouge and Alicia flew off, and Amy got into her red mustang and quickly drove off.

**Chapter 2 will come tomorrow, and the party won't start until probably chapter 3 or hopefully chapter 2. See ya later! ;P**


	2. Delivering the Invitations

Rouge finally made it to her first house and she walked up to the door and knocked on it, but there was no response. She knocked on it again, still no response. She did it again and again and again, and there was still no response. It has been ten minutes now and Rouge still waited at the door impatiently, literally stomping her foot on the ground. She growled angrily and yelled,

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! YOU'RE WASTING MY DAMN TIME!"

She threw the envelope on the ground and flew off. But as soon as she left the door finally opened and out came the green hedgehog Manic. He rubbed his head and looked around until he spotted the envelope on the ground. He picked it up and quickly tore the envelope open.

"Ooh a letter from Sonic, I hope it isn't a response about the time when I put his toothbrush in the dog's ass. He didn't notice a thing and still brushed his teeth with that thing" He told with a chuckle.

He took out a small card that had small diamonds all around it and it had huge orange words that said, 'YOU ARE INVITED!". He continued to read it until he threw it on the ground and fist pumped into the air.

"I'VE BEEN INVITED TO A PARTY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He squealed like a school girl while jumping up and down.

Rouge flew to a black house and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps come to the door and finally it opened, revealing a black and red hedgehog with red ruby eyes. Rouge deeply blushed when she notice him wearing no shirt with grey sweatpants. Shadow slightly smirked when he noticed her checking him out.

"What's the matter Rouge, you can't resist my body?" He asked while flexing out on purpose.

Rouge looked away and stuttered, "I-I-I N-never said that, just take the damn letter!" She threw it at his face and left.

Shadow grabbed the envelope and tore it open, "it's probably another from that creepy obsessed fan girl I have" He trembled, "She won't leave me alone and how does she know where I live"

He read the letter then nodded, "Ok a party, it bet not be one of Cream's fashion shows"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The brown wolf finally made it to a light purple house and knocked on the door. The door opened and a grey hedgehog with lilac tips and a purple hedgehog came out, wearing matching pajamas.

"Oh hey Alicia, what are you here for?" Lexi, the purple hedgehog answered.

The grey hedgehog backed up and shivered, "Oh no, I hope you're not here because I stole that candy bar, I said I'm sorry"

Alicia and Lexi stared at Leona blankly as she shrugged her shoulders, "Oh sorry I was hungry and didn't feel like paying a dollar for it".

Alicia handed Lexi the envelope and flew off. The purple hedgehog opened it and saw it was an invitation to a party.

"Yeah were invited!" She shouted.

Leona sighed and questioned, "Do we have to bring mom and dad?"

Lexi scoffed, "Uh yeah"

Leona groaned and threw her arms up, "But why, you remember the last time when mom threw Creams cake in dads face and dad pushed her into the pool and the two started fighting"

Lexi grew a weird look, "And then they started making out for some reason…."

The two sisters continued to stare at each other.

Alicia landed at the Team Choatix house and knocked on the door, and it flew open hitting her in the face. The small bee, Charmy heard a thud and widened his eyes, and he looked behind the door to see Alicia rubbing her nose while groaning.

"Sorry Alicia, Vector was being a Meany weeny" He stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

Alicia quickly stood up and asked, "Is Espio here?".

Charmy nodded, "Yeah but he's doing that weird ninja meditating thing or whatever.

Alicia blushed and quickly handed him the letter, "Um, tell him I said hi" She then flew off.

Charmy blankly stared at the envelope and started gnawing on the edges. He then got smacked on the head by Vector with a rolled up newspaper and he snatched it saying,

"Bad Charmy, Bad!"

Charmy whined like a dog and slowly flew into the house. Vector finally read the letter as he cheered,

"We're invited to a party! Charmy, Espio go get all of the beach equipment and give me my burrito!" He ran into the house and slammed the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The black female hedgehog with the pink streaks walked up to a white house and knocked on the door. The door opened and out came a red echidna with long thigh length hot pink wavy hair and bright blue eyes.

She smiled when she saw Carmen and gasped, "Hey Carmen isn't it nice to see you again?"

Carmen nodded her head, "Yeah Mari Lynn, is Lien Da here?"

Mari Lynn shook her head, "She went to the store why?"

Carmen handed her the envelope, "Well you two have been invited to a party"

Mari Lynn's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Carmen nodded again, "Yeah" She rolled her eyes, "Now I have to go to that faggot bastard"

Mari Lynn laughed, "Oh you mean Scourge? Well good luck"

Mari Lynn closed the door and Carmen teleported. She appeared in front of a nice but big green house. Carmen heavily groaned as she walked towards the door and instead of knocking, she kicked the door two times. The door slowly opened and she accidently kicked him right in his nuts and she laughed while watching him fall while groaning and holding his private spot.

Carmen continued laughing until she fell off of the steps and landed hard on her hard with a thud. Scourge finally got up and looked down at her with a smirk. Carmen had no idea he was staring through her thigh length skirt and at her panties.

"Ooh it's really nice down there Car, and red too, what a cute color" He snickered while still staring underneath her skirt.

Carmen arched her eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" then her eyes widened and she muzzle flushed red when she realized, "YOU PERVERT! YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY PANTIES!" She stood up and punched him in the face making him groan while holding his cheek.

"What's the matter toots, you don't like me looking down there?" he asked with a smirk.

Carmen narrowed her eyes, "Don't call me that and you could go suck a dick!"

She kicked him in the balls once again and threw the envelope at him.

"AND QUIT STARING UNDER MY SKIRT!" She then vanished as Scourge stood up and grabbed the envelope while sighing, "That bitch totally likes me".

**Ok let's just skip Amy's part and go straight to the next day. The party will begin on the next chapter so be patient.**


	3. Preparing the Party

It was finally the next day, but it was five hours before the party starts. So it was nine in the morning and Rouge, Alicia, Amy and Blaze was on the couch in their pajamas while eating cereal and watching a show about housewives beating and cussing each other up. As they watched the show Amy leaned closer to the TV with excitement and told,

"Damn, she's getting fucked up" She spoke with her mouth still full which disgusted everyone else.

Blaze looked at her with a disgusting look, "Amy please swallow the food before talking"

Amy swallowed the food and rolled her eyes, "Don't you know that I know that already" She leaned back on the couch.

Alicia and Rouge were already finished with their breakfast and continued watching the show.

Alicia looked at Rouge with her eyebrow arched, "Where's Carmen?" She asked

Rouge shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, she was still sleep when I saw her".

Amy turned her attention towards the two, "Shut up! I'm trying to hear them cuss at each other!"

Rouge and Alicia stared at her blankly then Alicia stood up, "I'm going to wake up Carmen".

Amy quickly waved her hand and told, "Yeah you go do that and I'll watch the show!".

Alicia rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. She went into a hallway where their rooms were and continued walking until she spotted a door with words in bright green letters that said, "**Carmen's Room**" and knocked on the door. All she heard was a low groan and Carmen saying, "Go away".

Alicia put her hands on her hips, "Wake up Car, you have to eat breakfast".

The voice was heard now behind the door, "And why should I do that?"

"Housewives is on" Alicia told.

Alicia jumped back when she heard her scream, "HOUSEWIVES IS ON!? ARE THEY BEATING EACH OTHER UP RIGHT NOW?"

"Yeah, you're going to miss it" Alicia told with a smirk.

The door quickly flew open and Alicia got hit with it once again. Carmen's eyes widened when she heard a thud and looked around for Alicia.

"Alicia where are you?" She shrugs her shoulders, "I'm just going to put on my robe and leave"

Once she put on the robe, she closed her bedroom door and barely noticed Alicia groaning while rubbing her forehead.

"Oh sorry girl, but haven't someone told you not to stand so close to the damn door?" Carmen questioned and then walked away.

Once Alicia walked in she saw Carmen and Amy holding each other while keeping their eyes on the show.

"Why do they even watch this stupid show?" Rouge asked.

Blaze shrugs, "I guess because stupid people love stupid things"

Amy and Carmen quickly glanced at Blaze, "WE'RE NOT STUPID!" They yelled at the same time.

Carmen moved her bangs from her eyes, "Now shut the hell up so we could watch the god damn show!"

"Yeah, go read a book or something" Amy snickered as the two girls high fived and continued watching the show.

Alicia scoffed, "The show will be over in two minutes".

"ALICIA SHUT IT!" Carmen yelled with her mind still focused on the show.

Blaze face palmed herself, "Such fucking idiots". Then a book with green aura around it hit her on the head, making her fall face first on the floor knocked out.

Alicia and Rouge winced as they backed up, "Yeah she should not have said that".

Once the show was over the girls went to go get dressed. First Alicia came out wearing a white sundress with brown flowers on it and matching white sandals, also an orange tropical flower on her head. Then Rouge came out wearing a black dress with a slit on the side and matching high heels. Then Amy and Carmen came out, Amy wearing a her red bikini top with a white Hawaiian skirt that you tie with red flower prints and matching red sandals with a red tropical flower on her head, and Carmen wore her light green bikini top with white high waist thigh high shorts and matching green sandals with a green tropical flower on her head. The girls looked confused when Blaze didn't come out.

"Um where's that smart ass cat?" Carmen asked rolling her eyes.

"Shut it hussy" Rouge told, ending up being smacked on the back of her head.

"I think she's still knocked out on the living room floor" Alicia told

Amy heavily sighed, "We don't have time for this! The party starts in four hours so me, Carmen, and Alicia will set up the decorations while Rouge helps Blaze gets dress now come on girls!".

The three girls ran down the stairs while Rouge went to go get Blaze.

Once Amy, Carmen, and Alicia ran outside they saw two red echidna's instructing Swatbots where to place the items. There were a lot of them walking around carrying things and helping preparing the party. The echidna with the long hot pink now straight hair wore a white Hawaiian dress with light pink flower prints and matching sandals, her hair was in a ponytail with a light pink flower on it. The echidna with the same color hair but shorter wore a white bikini top with a Hawaiian skirt with a slit on the side and sandals with a white flower on her head.

"Mari and Lien" Amy gasped.

The two turned around and walked towards them, as Mari Lynn said, "You think that we were going to let you guys prepare the party all by yourselves?"

Lien Da placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah it would take a thousand years for you guys to get done" She snickered

Carmen scoffed, "For them yes, for me no".

"Yeah it will take a long time for Scourge to get over you" The girls laughed and Carmen crossed her arms, "Nice try you Sonic obsessed fan girl" She then vanished and re appeared on the stage.

She walked up to the microphone and said, "Testing, Testing, you see Amy I don't like that green douche bag, pervert, rapist, stupid ass idiot! He was looking under my skirt when I was giving him the envelope"

Lien Da told, "Well, you shouldn't let him" and the girls started laughing and Carmen's face turned red,

"Well you shouldn't be torturing people for fun on Saturday nights just for fun! Also having a friend with benefit thing with egghead" the girls laughed as Lien Da got angry.

"Come say it to my face! Also I do not like that fat bastard!"

"Alright Lien, and I don't like that green douche rapist!"

The two started arguing while the girls tried to stop them from fighting each other.

**Sorry to get your hopes up but I promise the party will start on chapter 4! I really promise!**


	4. The Party Begins

**Hey everyone! It literally has been a month since I updated this story. I missed doing the story very much but it's summer, so I got really lazy. But thanks to my friend LexiChick08 who told me I should not be lazy and at least post a new chapter to something, I'll do so…I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was finally time for the party to start as all the friends began to gather up at the beach right in front of their house. Carmen and Rouge was at the entrance of the beach welcoming their friends. First Sonic showed up holding hands with Sally, they both were wearing something blue trying to match. Carmen chuckled and said,

"Aww look at the two, you guys better not wear that in the hood before you'll get shot up" she laughed as all three gave her weird looks

Rouge sighed, "Don't mind her, she's just the drag queen wannabe who has no sense of humor" Then she got smacked beside the head by some green aura.

Then Rouge smacked her, and then Carmen smacked her back as the couple watched. Then they start smacking each over and over again as Sally and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Um…we'll just go right through" Sonic and Sally was about to walk past until Carmen and Rouge shouted in unison "DON'T YOU DARE!" while still smacking each other.

Sally and Sonic jumped back at their sudden shout and decided to just wait.

Finally after forty long minutes of hitting each other, the two girls decided to stop fighting and let the others in. Everyone was so excited to come in that they all came running in at once, trampling over the poor two girls. Then as Carmen rubbed her forehead and groaned, she felt two hands go around her waist and lift her up. Then she grew the wide eyes and decided to turn around to see who it was, only making her groan and sigh loudly.

"Oh, it's you..." She spoke with a monotone voice

It was Scourge and he was wearing a white version of his vest and white swimming trunks decorated with green flames. He held that same smirk and moaned when he looked her up and down.

"Damn Car, you lookin' good babe, no better than good, smoking hot" He told with a seductive tone.

Carmen gave him a disturbed look and grunted, "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFFA ME!"

Scourge jumped at the scream as she pushed him away from her and went back to standing next to Rouge. She dusted off her waist and gave him a glare, as he waved his eyebrows at her,

"I got you now Car, you're just playing hard to get, I love that in a sexy girl like you" he told winking at her

Carmen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he wrapped his arms around her again and made her look him in the eyes.

"You're feisty but I know you like me back, just admit it sweet cheeks I know you do"

Carmen laughed and scoffed, "In your dreams douche!" and pushed him harder until he fell back and fell on his butt. Then she stood over him with her hands on her hips, looking down at him saying, "You better back off loser, you will never be with me in your life so why don't your green stupid ass go bug some other girl!"

She then kicked sand in his face and walked off. He watched her walk off as he wiped the sand off of her face and grew a devious smirk.

"I know she's playing hard to get, but by the end of this party her virginity will belong to me" He chuckled evilly as his grin grew more.

* * *

Amy already been announced about the party on the stage and the party was going great so far. The music was booming loud and the air was filled with everyone's laughter, cheering, and talking. Alicia moaned when she saw Espio walk into the party wearing his purple swimming trunks. Lexi began to notice as she chuckled.

"You like his body don't you?" Lexi asked with a smirk.

Alicia jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly turned to her, "No! What are you talking about?!"

"I saw you looking at him and it's okay, I won't do anything" Lexi brushed her bangs out of her face and told, "We could keep this between the both of us, plus I was checking Tails out the same way"

"Ooh I knew it! But we'll keep this between the two of us besties!" Alicia told as the two hugged, never knowing that Carmen was nearby and heard their whole conversation.

Carmen smirked and quickly walked away before anyone noticed she was eavesdropping.

The yellow hedgehog with the long yellow hair with the red tips and the reddish-orange eyes known as Aurora sighed as she watched Blaze and Silver walk by chatting with each other. She was alone at the party and didn't want to stay alone anymore. It made her sick knowing that Silver was with 'her".

As Blaze left Silver to get the two drinks, Aurora fixed her look and fluffed up her breasts before walking over to him.

"Hello Silver" She told with that sweet innocent voice of hers

Silver also responded back, "Oh hey Aurora, I didn't know you were here"

"Yes Silver I decided to come, I didn't want to miss out on an awesome party" She told with a small smirk as she watched Blaze walk over to them.

Blaze grew an irritated look and spoke under her breath, "Oh hey Aurora, what are you doing here and I meant here with Silver?"

Aurora chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I came to see you two silly" Then she mumbled, "So back off bitch" and slapped the cup out of her hand when Silver wasn't looking. Blaze gasped as watched the punch spill all over her.

Aurora decided to look innocent when Silver looked over, "Oh my Blaze, want me to go get you some napkins?"

Blaze growled in anger, "What! You did this?!" making Silver look at Aurora.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing but I'll get napkins for you" She then gave Silver a sweet smile before walking off.

Silver walked over to Blaze, "See, I told you that nothing's wrong with Aurora, she's nice and friendly right?"

Blaze gritted her teeth as she watched Aurora get the napkins and grunted, "Right"

**Finally through with this chapter after so long! I might work on this story more but for now goodbye and see ya later! And I'll try my best not to get lazy again Lexi…-_-'**


	5. The Devious Duo

Carmen walked through the wild crowd holding a large glass of wine. As she walked through people, something bumped into her and made her spill some of her wine on her. She scoffed and glared at the person, and it was Shadow. She walked up to him and pushed him roughly, making him bump into Amy and fall on the ground next to her.

"What the hell Carmen! What was that for?!" Shadow shouted, gritting his teeth at her.

Carmen smirked and glared down at him, "Don't make me spill my wine next time" She chuckled and walked away.

Shadow grunted and stood up dusting himself off, "That bitch…"

Amy stood up for herself thanks to Shadow not helping her up and stood next time.

"But that's your sister, why would you call her that?" She asked

Shadow crossed his arms and looked at her, "She is a bitch…even our other brother think that, people say she's the bitch, I'm the brute, and Mephiles is the idiot"

Then Mephiles appeared out of nowhere, "HEY! I'm not the idiot!"

"People say you're the idiot so suck it up and shut up!" The hedgehog with the crimson stripes told

Mephiles stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms, "Hmph!" and when he was about to teleport he got knocked over by something that was running by.

Shadow just walked off and Amy decided to follow him. As Carmen stood by the stage drinking her wine, Lien Da and Mari Lynn walked up to her.

"Hey, still having bad luck with Scourge?" Lien Da chuckled, making Carmen grow an annoyed look.

"I don't even want to hear anything about him" Carmen scoffed and placed her free hand on her hip.

Mari Lynn snickered and crossed her arms, "Come on, we know you want to have some "Fun" in bed with him tonight" She laughed with Lien Da as Carmen spitted out her wine and dropped the glass, looking quite offended

"I think she's offended" Lien Da chuckled while high fiving Mari Lynn.

"That's it, you've done it now" Carmen waved her arms in the air and shouted, "MIGHTY! MARI LYNN'S OVER HERE AND SHE SAYS SHE WANTS TO FUCK YOU!"

Mari Lynn's eyes and mouth widened as Lien Da laughed and pointed at the red armadillo running to her in the distance, "Better get to running"

Mari Lynn screamed and ran off as Lien Da and Carmen high fived when they watched him run by.

"I told you, no one messes with me!" Carmen snickered and grew a twisted smile.

Rouge was talking to the cream colored hedgehog with the blonde hair and emerald green eyes known as Lily.

"So, how is it like hanging around Shadow?" The white bat asked

Lily shrugged, "Fine, not very fun and it could be boring…"

Rouge grew an annoyed look, "Is it because he doesn't talk much?"

"Yup" Lily nodded slightly

Then they could hear screaming approaching them from the distance.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as she stepped in the way to check it out, only to get knocked down by Mari Lynn running by and stepped on by Mighty who was still chasing her.

Rouge ran over to Lily and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

The cream hedgehog held her forehead and boiled with anger, "YOU COME BACK HERE!" and speeds off in the direction that Mari and Mighty ran off to.

Rouge shook her head and walked off into the crowd.

In the crowd, Sonia, Manic, and Sonic were dancing like crazy. Everyone in the crowd stopped to look at them with blank looks.

Lexi rubbed her arm and looked at them with a weird look, as her twin like sister Leona was pretty much looking the same.

"What the hell are they doing?" The red echidna asked

"I have no idea Knuckles…" Lexi spoke with a blank tone.

Lien Da walked up to them and bitch slapped all three of them at the same time, "You guys are freaking everyone out with your….weird insane moves"

Sonia stopped to look at her, "Hey! This is not weird"

"Um, yes it pretty much is"

"Uh, no it's not"

"Uh yes it is"

Sonia then smacked Lien Da in the face and she smacked her back and started yanking her hair. Everyone crowded around them and chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" even her brothers didn't even try to stop it. As the two were beating the hell out of each other, they didn't notice Vector stealing the food. As he tried to get away with it, Cream shouted

"HE'S TRYING TO STEAL THE FOOD!" making the two stop fighting and look over at Vector, who's mouth was full of chips.

Lien Da brushed her hair back before pointing at him, "GET HIM!"

Vector ran off with a head start as everyone chased after him. Now that the dance floor was empty, Carmen stood there watching the crocodile get tackled and jumped on by everyone. She laughed watching him get beat up, until something grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She grew an irritated look and glared at the green hedgehog,

"What do you want now?!" She shouted

Scourge jumped back once again from her sudden shout and held his hands out in defense, "Whoa calm down Car, I just came to ask you something and that's it!"

Carmen placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with half open eyes, "It better not be something about me liking you or me doing something "naughty" for you"

"No not those things, I wish" He chuckled and gets a smack to the face, "Ow" he groaned while rubbing his cheek.

"What is it, I'm getting tired of looking at you already" Carmen growled under her breath

Scourge smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the two were watching Vector still getting attacked, "I was thinking if me and you would play a little game full of dares"

Carmen glanced at him and saw him smiling deviously, "What for?"

He looked into her bright green eyes and his grin grew wider, "Just to ruin everyone's fun at the party"

She grew an interested look and smiled deviously, "I like where you're going with this, sure but what happens if one of us loses? If you lose i get to beat the hell out of you and you have to go out with Sonic as a gay couple for a whole month"

Scourge chuckled, "You're joking, will it involve kissing and-"

"Sex, yes" Carmen snickered and grew an evil smile, making him lose his grin.

"Okay Car I'll do that, but if you lose you have to admit that you like me and" He whispers something in her ear that made her eyes widen, "No way, are you serious?!" She asked with a shock expression.

He chuckled and grew that smirk of his, "I'm serious and you have to" He slid off his shades a bit, showing her his bright blue eyes and asked, "Is it a deal?"

Carmen looked around and thought for a while, before growing her twisted smile and slightly nodded, "Deal" and shook his hand.

The two then looks at each other with devious smirks and snickers evilly

**That was chapter 5, and hopefully more fun will start on chapter 6. I'll try my best to not get so lazy once again but I hope you'll enjoy chapter 6!**


	6. Here Come's Drama

**Hey everyone I have news to tell you. It's that I probably won't be able to post new chapters more often because I have to go back to school. Ugh the year is starting again and worst of all they made it a week earlier. If they don't give me too much work I'll probably have time to post new chapters everyday afterschool. I'll have to sit in classes with others I don't even want to be around but that how it's supposed to be. I won't be giving up on this story though! So please still enjoy!**

Blaze was still giving the supposed to be 'nice and sweet girl' Aurora a glare while she was talking and laughing with Silver. What could be so great about her, she's just pretending to be friendly to others but is a total bitch to her. Blaze was just angry right now, that Silver would be friends with such a…ugh. She watched Aurora giggle when Silver told her things, but her widened when she saw Aurora's reddish orange eyes glance over at her and she grew a small smirk. Looking into those fiery eyes of hers was like looking at a coldhearted person who had no soul. Blaze had to do something, she couldn't just let Aurora take away Silver. She had to expose her true side. Blaze walked over to them with a smile, causing Aurora to look at her and a fake smile grew on her face.

"Oh hey Blaze, want to join our conversation?" Aurora asked, with that sweet voice of hers

Blaze ignored her and turned to Silver, "Um…can we talk somewhere, alone?"

Silver glanced over at Aurora, who held a confused look then moved Blaze to the side.

"Excuse us Aurora" He said before getting dragged away.

Aurora stood there and just watched them walk away before smirking, _"The private talks huh? That girl won't get away with this" _she told herself before walking off over to Mari Lynn and Lien Da.

"What's sup Aurora? What do you want?" Lien Da asked

Aurora wrapped her arms around both their shoulders and turned them to face Blaze and Silver talking.

"Nothing…it's just that I think Blaze may be talking bad about me to Silver" Aurora sighed with a sad voice.

Mari Lynn turned to face her, "Why? You're so nice and friendly"

Aurora shrugged and looked down sadly, "She doesn't want me to be friends with Silver…can you to go over to her and I don't know, deal with her?"

Lien Da and Mari Lynn looked at her with shocked expressions.

"You want us to beat her up?" Lien Da asked while shaking her head

Aurora sighed, "At least knock some sense into her…or talk her some sense"

Mari Lynn looked over at Blaze and Silver again. Lien Da grew a smirk and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Well, we could return the favor and knock some sense into her…we haven't did that in a while Mari"

Mari Lynn looked at her then back at Aurora with a nod, "Yeah we'll do it…I think Blaze doesn't have the nerve to talk about you like that"

Lien Da cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes, "Yeah I don't like it when people go talking shit to other people for no reason, and I had to deal with a few girls who talked about Mari like that"

Aurora smiled and pulled them both into a hug, "Thanks you two, you're both so awesome!"

Mari Lynn and Lien Da smiled and nodded before cracking their knuckles and facing Blaze and Silver. Aurora waved at them before they walked over to Blaze and Silver and grew an evil smirk.

Blaze was still talking to Silver when out of nowhere she felt a hand grip her shoulder so hard that it made her wince. She was turned around to face the two angry echidnas that held straight faces.

"Oh hey Lien Da and Mari Lynn, wha-"

"Shut up! Don't try to act all sweet now! You're hurting a friend of ours feelings and you don't deserve to talk about her like this!" Mari Lynn shouted

Silver grew a confused look, "What's going on?"

Lien Da grabbed Silver's arm and walked him over to Aurora, "We have business with Blaze to deal with, in the meanwhile you could chat with Aurora, ta ta" she then walked back over to Mari Lynn and Blaze.

Mari Lynn grew an evil grin as Lien Da grabbed her other arm, "Let's go somewhere else private and talk about this"

"Talk about what, I didn't do anything!" Blaze shouted while struggling to escape from their grips.

Lien Da looked at her with cold eyes, "You'll know soon" and with that they walked off with Blaze.

Silver and Aurora watched them walk off and turned to Aurora, "Where are they taking her?"

Aurora only watched and shrugged, "I don't know, but it's none of our businesses so…want to go dance with me?" she asked him.

Silver looked that the direction they took her with a worried look before Aurora rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry Silver, I bet their talking about something private, butting in will just start problems" Aurora explained with a concerned look.

Silver nodded and the two walked over to the dancing crowd.

Lily was fixing her hair while looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled into the mirror but started to feel uncomfortable like someone was standing behind her. She grew a blank look and slowly turned around only to see Manic posing in a seductive way with a smile.

Lily grew a weird look, "Uh…hello?"

Manic chuckled and placed a hand on his waist, "Hello sweetie, you're looking quite cute there"

She only looked at him with a confused look and arched an eyebrow, "Uh hi? I'll be leaving now" she walked past him with a disgusted look but before she could walk away she felt a hand grab her arm. She quickly turned to face him with an angry look.

"Let me go! What do you even want?!" The cream hedgehog shouted

Manic pulled her closer and made her look him in the eyes, "Come on let's go have some fun, my brother said I should try getting lucky with a lady" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

Lily grew a disgusted look and tried to get out of his grip, "You disgusting prick! You picked the wrong girl to mess with!"

He blankly looked at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, making Lily grow an angered look.

"What is a sweet innocent looking girl going to do, slap me or hit me with a purse!" He laughed loudly before receiving a strong punch to the face, causing him to let go of her and hold his cheek.

Lily smirked and came closer, "There's more where that came from" she snickered before punching him again.

She then tackled him when he was trying to run off and started beating him with punches, kicks, and even spinning and tossing him around. Sonic and Sonia only watched while eating some chips and drinking soda.

Carmen and Scourge was walking around the place, trying to come up with a dare. Carmen finally stopped while grinning and watching Alicia chat with Espio.

Scourge noticed what she was staring at and grew a confused look, "What?"

Carmen turned to him with a devious look, "Okay your dare is I want you to…"she whispered something in his ear that caused him to grow a smirk.

"Okay" He walked over to the table and grabbed the bowl of punch before walking behind Alicia and pours the whole thing on her before throwing the empty bowl at Espio's stomach.

Alicia gasped and looked at her drenched clothes and hair. Espio groaned and rubbed his stomach before covering his mouth. The girl he adored very much was now soaking wet with punch all over her. Alicia started shaking before turning around to look at Scourge.

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Scourge apologized with a slight smirk.

Carmen just covered her mouth and laughed quietly, tears wailed in her eyes and she fell to her knees. She couldn't control the laughter so she started laughing out loudly, making Alicia and Espio look over at her angrily.

"Carmen! It isn't funny! My clothes ruined and you ruined my chance with Espio!" Alicia shouted before tearing up and running off.

Espio blushed when she said that, she wanted him to like her? He had feelings for her but he didn't know she'll like him back. He angrily looked at Scourge before punching him in the face, making him stumble back and fall onto the table. Carmen only laughed out louder while crying and holding her stomach. Espio looked over at her and shook his head,

"You're such a bitch Carmen" he growled before running after Alicia.

Scourge only groaned a little and covered his face before getting up from the table. He watched Carmen laughing her head off while pounding her fists on the sand. Finally a few minutes later she stopped laughing and just laid there on the sand while wiping her tears. Scourge stood over her and held a hand out for her while the other still covered his face. She grabbed his hand while he pulled her up. Once she was standing on her feet again she turned to him with a small smirk.

"I didn't know he was going to punch you, let me see your face" She chuckled

Scourge just ignored her and faced the other way, "No"

"Come on! Lemme see it!"

"I said no Carmen!"

Carmen rolled her eyes and faced the other way, "Fine"

Scourge just continued to face away before getting tackled onto the sand. Carmen wrestled with him some before pinning him down. She held down his free hand with her arm and watched him squirm.

"GET OFF CARMEN! I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU THIS TIME!" He shouted while still struggling.

Carmen only smirked before removing his hand from his face before pinning it down with her other arm. She looked at him with wide eyes when seeing the bluish purple on his cheek. Scourge only looked at her with an irritated look,

"Get the fuck off of me now…" He growled with his teeth clenched.

Carmen got off of him and pulled him up, "Okay, so we'll be ending the game now?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

She was surprised when he turned to her with a huge wicked grin, "Now what made you come up that babe?"

Carmen pushed him away and crossed her arms, "Don't call me that…"

He grabbed her arm and started walking around with her again.

"The game only got started, I'm not giving up on that bet" He told with a devious grin.

Carmen chuckled and surprisingly kissed the bruised spot on his face, making him blush a bit.

"There all better?" She teased with a smirk, "Now let's continue the damn game"

Scourge nodded with a grin before the two snickered and walked off.

Amy still grabbed Shadow's hand while leading him into the living room. Shadow just sat on the couch and watched her turn on some romantic music before standing in front of him with a devious smile.

"What is it rose?" he asked with a monotone voice.

She only looked at him and snickered slyly before walking towards the stairs, "Wait there Shadow, I got to get something" She giggled before walking upstairs.

Shadow only slumped back into his seat and sighed, "Hmph fine"

He continued to just look around before his ears perked up from hearing the front door open. He looked that direction before watching Alicia run past him and up the stairs while covering her face. He grew a confused look before shrugging and just sits back, only to jump up slightly at hearing the door closed. He watched Espio walked in looking quite upset.

"What's wrong with you?" The ebony hedgehog asked.

Espio looked at him while shaking his head slightly, "Scourge was being a dick and poured the whole punch bowl on Alicia, and you're coldhearted bitchy sister just laughed at her instead of helping"

Shadow shook his head, "Yeah she'll do that sometimes…but she'll come to her senses after and apologize"

Espio just sighed and shook his head again before walking upstairs. Shadow sits back again and stares up at the ceiling.

"_I wonder what Lily's doing? I hope she's alright, I can't lose her again" _Shadow thought with a sigh, _"That girl could get me into a lot of trouble"_ he then closes his eyes, waiting for Amy to come with her 'surprise'.


	7. A Little Mud Competition?

**Hey everyone it's Mari again! Like I said before I'll be posting chapters still, I can't give up on this story. School's going well and it's very boring as usual. Ugh I got freaking homework to do so let me just get this over with. Luckily no school for us on September 1****st**** so that's the good thing! Anyways please enjoy!**

The two female echidnas dusted their hands off before walking out the private, quiet spot they had taken Blaze to. Mari Lynn was looking into her small mirror while fixing her hair and putting on some lip gloss. Lien Da was just fixing her bra and fluffing her breasts some. Lien Da grinned before facing Mari Lynn,

"That was fun" she chuckled while stretching some.

Mari Lynn rolled her eyes and put the mirror away, "Kind of, I really enjoyed it when I had a good grip on her hair" she dropped strands of purple hair on the sand, "She almost busted my lip there, but thank god you managed to yank her back"

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on my daughter" Lien Da told with a serious look.

"Okay" Mari Lynn nodded, "Let's just go back to the party"

"Yeah" The two looked back at the tied up purple cat before laughing and walking off. As they was walking Mari Lynn groaned when Mighty ran up to them.

"Hey Mari, I was looking all over for you" He panted some more while holding his stomach, "I didn't see you anywhere in the crowd"

Mari Lynn sighed but narrowed her eyes when Lien Da chuckled, "Uh yeah…listen, I love pearls so why don't you go underwater and bring one back for me, please?" she pleaded while kissing his cheek.

Mighty nodded and saluted her, "Sure, anything for you Mari" then he ran towards the ocean.

Mari Lynn shook her and face palmed, "He's so stupid, when will he get that I don't like him"

"Maybe In years, but why you won't like him so I could have a granddaughter or son" Lien Da laughed while Mari Lynn turned red and faced away.

"Shut up!" Mari Lynn shouted while grabbing her by her hair and throwing her on the ground. She was about to walk off until Lien Da grabbed her ankle and yanked it back, making her fall on the sand next to her. Mari Lynn tried to kicking her off but Lien Da managed to hold down her hands and pin down her shoulders.

"Did I warn you not to try to wrestle with me?" Lien Da asked before flipping her over and holding her head up by her hair.

Mari Lynn squirmed while wincing a bit, "Okay I'm sorry! You're hurting my head!" she shouted

Lien Da nodded before letting go of her hair and standing up, but ended up being dragged back down and pinned down.

Mari Lynn snickered, "Now look who's pinned down!"

Lien Da laughed before using all her strength to push her off and grip her hair again. Mari Lynn grabbed her hair before they both started pushing and trying to pull away from each other. Then they both screamed when their hair got tangled up together in a knot.

"Ouch! Ow ow ow don't move!" Mari Lynn shouted

Lien Da pulled back making Mari Lynn cry out in pain. Then Mari Lynn pulled along with her, as the two cried out.

"Okay stay still, I'll try to untie the knot" Lien Da instructed as Mari Lynn nodded, making her wince.

Lien Da slowly moved her hands towards the knot and started finding a way to untie the knot, making the two wince in pain as she tries.

* * *

Lexi and Lily giggled as they stood across from each other. In the middle was a plastic pool filled with mud. Lily was putting her hair in a bun while Lexi was taking off her shoes. Everyone stood around them drinking wine or cans of beer.

"Come on Lexi, you could win!" Leona shouted, but was immediately cut off by Vector, "Go Lily!" he shouted with the side that was depending on Lily.

"Lexi, you better win girl!" Sonia cheered with the side that was depending on Lexi.

Lily cracked her knuckles and took off her lily before handing it over to Rouge, "You're gonna go down bitch" she threatened while tilting her neck side to side

Lexi giggled at that and decided to play along, "Let's see about that" she stretched her arms a bit.

Sonic stood in front of the pool with his arm wrapped around Sally's shoulder, "Okay here is mud wrestling! On our right we have Lexi!"

Lexi waved both her arms while her side cheered and shouted out.

Sally pointed over to the left, "And to our left we have the princess Lily!"

Lily spun around and blew out kisses as her side also cheered and shouted out for her.

Sonic and Sally looked at each other before shouting out, "Now get ready, one, two, three Go!"

As soon as Lexi stepped into the pool she was tackled by Lily and thrown down on the ground. Lily wrestled with her a bit before grabbing her by her hair and throwing her to the other side of the pool. Everyone cheered as Lexi brushed her bangs to the side and wiped the mud off her face. Lily smirked at her and gave her the signal to come. Lexi charged at her and tackled her to the ground. Then the two wrestled with each other while rolling over. First Lily was on top pinning her down then Lexi rolled her over and got on top. Lily managed to push her off and grabbed her by the hair before slamming her face into the mud, holding her down as she struggles to get up. Everyone was chanting their names as Lily blew kisses while still holding her head down. A few minutes later she released her and stood up while waving her arms. Her side cheered as Lily posed and giggled

"That was easy, no one messes with this princess!" she shouted, "I may look innocent and may be such a sweetheart, but I know how to defend myself!"

While she was about to step out she felt something grab her ankle and drag her back down into the mud. Lexi laughed while pinning her down and trying to prevent her from pushing her off. Lily used her feet to push her off and jumped onto her, and the two wrestled while pushing each other into the mud every once and again. Finally Lily sat on Lexi's back and grabbed her leg before bending it back, making Lexi cry out in pain.

"Give up now?" Lily asked while she prepared to pull it back some more

Lexi nodded and sighed in relief when she released her foot. Lily stood up again and showed off her poses while everyone cheered. She helped Lexi up before hugging her and lifts her arm up with hers. The two girls jumped and squealed while everyone cheered on them.

"That was a good one" Lily giggled before stepping out the pool still covered in mud.

Lexi got out after her and pushed her hair back before getting hugged by Tails and lifted up and spun around.

"Tails, I'm covered in mud!" Lexi shouted while giggling

Tails grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes, "So, you still look cute" then he pulled her into a passionate kiss before she could say anything. She turned red and closed her eyes before kissing him back.

Silver grew more worried about Blaze but at the same time happy to see Aurora happy. As he looked the direction they took her Aurora grabbed his arm and chuckled, "Let's go have some more fun!" before running off towards the water with him.

* * *

Shadow was still sleeping on the couch when his ears twitched at hearing the sound of the door closing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lily covered in a towel and still covered in mud and holding her lily in her hand. He watched her walk up the stairs before looking confused.

"_What just happened? Did she get attacked or something?" _He thought to himself before watching Lexi walked in while holding Tails hand and they both go upstairs. He shrugged before lying back down, only to jump when noticing that Amy was standing in front of him with a sly smile.

"Amy! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me li-"he paused when noticing she was wearing a robe.

Amy smiled more and moved her hands down to the knot she tied, "Ready?"

He didn't have the chance to say yes before she quickly untied it and opened up the robe, making Shadow eyes go wide and his mouth open up.


End file.
